Who was I to Make you Wait?
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ginny le confiesa a Harry el amor que le tiene, pero él necesita tiempo... Ginny se lo otorga pero... ¿Se olvido!... Pasaron 6 años desde entonces!... ¿Que pasara ahora!
1. Así empezó todo

_**Who was i to make you wait?**_

_**(¿Quién era yo para hacerte esperar?)**_

Capítulo 1: Así empezó todo 

El expreso de Hogwarts se detenía en su única y última parada, King's Cross. Todos los alumnos abandonaron inmediatamente el expreso.

Tres amigos peculiares, los cuales acababan de finalizar su séptimo año en el famoso colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bajaron del tren acompañado de una chica de tan solo un año de inferioridad.

Ginevra Weasley estaba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con el pie de Harry, quien atinó únicamente a sostenerla antes que cayera de bruces al piso. Ella se quedó mirándolo, _"Ginny, es ahora o nunca"._

-Casi al piso!- Le sonrió el morocho pero no obtenía más que una penetrante mirada a cambio de la pelirroja. _"Vamos demonios!... Díselo Ginevra!... Lo tienes en frente... AUNQUE SEA DILE ALGO!!"_- ¿Ginny?- _"Habla idiota!"._

-¿Puedo...?- Harry la miró inquisitivamente aún reteniéndola en algo que de lejos, podía asumirse como un abrazo de cintura- ¿Puedo hablar contigo...?¿En privado... unos segundos?

-Seguro... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó mientras se apartaban unos metros de la multitud.

-Si es que... Bueno, probablemente no vuelva a saber de ti hasta que Ron se case, y créeme que pasarán más que un par de años!...- Ambos sonrieron- Por eso... debo decirte...que... Demonios me siento una idiota...- miró para todos lados preocupada e incómoda.

-¿Qué sucede Gin...?

-No me siento bien...

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No... Solo estoy algo mareada... Me siento algo bajo presión...

-¿Por qué?

-Es que... no encuentro palabras...

-Solo sin rodeos!... Será más fácil- le sonrió con apoyo.

-No lo será si me sonríes así- Le dijo derritiéndose por dentro ante esos ojos esmeralda y esos labios carmesí que tanto deseó siempre- Bueno... Ahí va- El asintió como esperando el choque de sus palabras. Ella cerró los ojos y dijo rápido pero que se entendiera para no tener que repetirlo más tarde- Te amo!...- respiró. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sentía como su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho, no lograba retenerlo.

-Gin...- Ella escuchaba pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados- Gin... Ginny!!...- Ella no quería abrir los ojos. Él la abrazó y esto generó que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, pero él no lo notó, solo se dedicó a abrazarla y ella, a ser abrazada por esos fuertes y firmes brazos.

-Lo... Lo siento... yo...- tartamudeaba la pelirroja- Nunca logré...- suspiró dándose por vencida, al parecer sus palabras no querían salir. Se sentía débil, sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer, pero no le importaba, él la estaba abrazando, quería gritar. Unos segundos se mantuvieron así- Te amo desde siempre pero... El coraje que hoy me sobra, aunque no parece gran cosa, para mi es demasiado, siempre me faltó!... y... quería- _"Deja de abrazarme... me haces tartamudear!!... suéltame para aclarar esto!"_ y, como si estuviera usando Oclumancia, Harry la separó mirándola con ternura- Quería... Necesito saber que sientes tu... ¿Qué piensas?¿Por qué tanto silencio?- se molestó.

-Lo que pienso ¿eh?- Habló por fin- De verdad me siento halagado Ginny pero... tu eres mi hermana, bueno, casi...

-¿Y si me dieras una oportunidad?... Soy buena persona!

-Lo sé...!- Ella agachó la cabeza- Mira... Ginny... Mírame!- Le pidió casi rogando, ella levantó la vista. Harry posó su mano en la mejilla pecosa y la acarició dulcemente, ella se dejó- Lo sé... y no solo eres buena persona... Eres bellísima persona!... Y si no me equivoco, la chica más hermosa que conozco!... Además eres especial... Pero... Eres demasiado especial para mi Gin... Y, sé que te mereces esa oportunidad, y no solo eso... Te mereces mucho más de lo que yo jamás podré darte!... Tu te mereces a alguien que te ame más que a cualquier cosa, que te cuide, se preocupe, que viva por ti y que pueda darte todo lo que quieras y más... Pero... yo no soy ese!... No estoy capacitado para todo eso... Tan solo mírame- Se separó unos centímetros para que lo observara- Soy un desastre!!... Y aun queriendo lo mejor para ti te dañaría y es lo último que te mereces...

-Pero... de verdad te amo!... ¿No te atraigo?

-Siempre me atrajiste pero... Va más allá de lo que desee y quiero... Varias veces pensé en estar contigo, en intentarlo, pero... el miedo a perderte o a dañarte... No Gin!... Bien sabes que no nací para esto del amor!

-Solo dame una oportunidad!- él suspiró.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿si?... necesito algo de tiempo para mi solo!

-Te esperaré todo el tiempo que desees, solo prométeme que volverás!...- Él besó sus labios fugaz y superficialmente. La separó posando su frente en la de la pelirroja.

-Volveré!- Le sonrió.


	2. Será por ti

_**Capítulo 2: Será por ti...**_

Ginny era, ahora, una chica de 22 años. Aún vivía con sus padres en la madriguera. Hacía seis años que le había declaro su amor a Harry, y, al pedirle un tiempo, ella no se dio oportunidad con ninguna otra persona durante todo ese tiempo.

Ron vivía con Hermione y, día por medio, alguno de los dos se pasaban por la madriguera para visitar o, simplemente para ayudar en algo.

De Harry no se sabía nada. Hacía seis años que no mandaba cartas, y ellos supusieron que debería estar ocupado, aparte de que siempre le había gustado hacerse rogar y ser misterioso.

Ese día, por la mañana, la puerta de la madriguera fue golpeada con entusiasmo. Ginny se levantó de la silla y la abrió. Se quedó tiesa.

-¿Potter?- Preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Él sonreía emocionado y tenía los brazos extendidos esperando un fuerte abrazo, pero, al ver el recibimiento, se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado.

-Harry para ti mocosita!!- Se quejó

-Pero... ¿Qué...?

-Ya!!... Abrázame!!- Ella obedeció contenta y él la alzó unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a girar a la par que reían.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera sorpresa!

-Si pero mira como estoy!... de haberme avisado me hubiera arreglado un poco!!- sonrió emocionada sin creerlo todavía.

-Pero como has crecido!!- La miró de arriba abajo. Le hizo señas para que diera un giro sobre sus talones y ella así lo hizo- Solo mírate!... Cielos Ginny, luces exuberantemente bella!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás!... Mira esa melena!!- Lo despeinó- Cada día más atractivo!!... Adelante chico sexy!...

-Ginny!!- Gritaron de adentro- ¿quién es?

-Bueno ma... Tu te quejabas que no traía ningún chico a casa... Hoy traje un bombonazo!!

-¿Ningún chico?!- Se extrañó Harry

-HARRY!!!- Lo abrazó Molly emocionada.

Ginny avisado a su hermano y a su casi nuera, de la presencia de Harry y estos se prepararon para ir a la madriguera lo antes posible.

Harry y Ginny, mientras tanto, preparaban cafés para cuatro y hacían tiempo hasta que sus amigos llegaran.

-Con tanta bienvenida no me contaste nada de ti Gin...

-No hay mucho que contar tampoco!

-¿Estudias algo?

-Mmm... No, en realidad estoy en crisis de personalidad...

-Que tonta!... Tienes una personalidad genial...

-Si... Claro!

-Lo digo en serio!- Se acercó a ella y le tomó un mechón de pelo.

-Pues no me sirve!- bufó

-Depende de ti!... ¿Qué uso quieres darle?- Se acercó un poco más.

-Para mis estudios, ¿No estamos hablando de eso?... Harry ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si... espectacular- susurró acercándose a su boca. Solo diez centímetros los separaban de ella cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Harry increíblemente rápido, quedó a más de dos metros de Ginny.

-¿Harry?

-¿Ron?

-Pero si estas igual!...

-Y tu también... Un poco más alto y... pelirrojo!!- sonrió contento.

Llevaban hablando dos horas ya, de todo un poco. Los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa bebiendo y disfrutando la compañía.

-Caes más que oportuno!- Acotó Ron- Con Herm estamos planeando nuestra boda...

-No mientan!!

-No lo hacen!, me consta!- Acotó Ginny

-Pues, que casualidad!... Yo pensaba comprometerme en unos días... claro, siempre y cuando ella me acepte...

-Ella?... ¿Quién?- Preguntó Ron

-¿cómo quien?... mi novia, Jane... Si, lo sé, se llama igual que tu Herms...

-O sea...- Ginny no caía- ¿hace cuanto estás de novio?

-Bueno unos...- Contó con los dedos- ¿Cuatro años?- se preguntó a si mismo- si, casi cinco...

-Wow!... o sea que... Discúlpenme!- Ginny se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto intentando ocultar las lágrimas. Llegó a él y se encerró un buen rato.

Ron y Harry continuaron hablando normalmente, pero Hermione captó todo, y se dispuso a hablar con ella.

-¿Ginny?- tocó la puerta

-Adelante!- Ella pasó cerrando la puerta tras de si...

-Ginny ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Lo dices por las lágrimas?

-Por todo...

-Creo que fue más que obvio!

-Descuida, fue tan obvio que él no lo notó- Ambas sonrieron- Ahora... dime!

Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido hacía seis años. Exactamente como se lo dijo y lo que él le respondió. Hermione se detuvo a analizar un segundo.

-¿Quieres recuperarlo?

-No puedo... jamás lo tuve

-¿quieres tenerlo?

-Si...

-Solo hay una forma!

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, tienes una semana...

-¿Una semana? ¿Una semana para que?

-Antes de que se vuelva!

-Oh!...

-Si le hubieras prestado atención a sus palabras... Bueno, me tienes a mi, no te preocupes- sonrió.

-Por suerte!

-Analicemos ¿quieres?... Tienes una semana ¿correcto?... no es mucho tiempo pero te alcanza para conquistarlo ¿Y cual es la única forma?

-¿Una poción?

-Jamás!...- Dijo ofendida- se terminará dando cuenta y, dile adiós a tu única oportunidad!... No!... Usa tus encantos niña!!

-¿Tengo?- preguntó incrédula

-Por supuesto... todas tenemos!, y TU más que nadie!... Tu más que nadie tienes encantos sobre él!!

-¿qué?

-Escucha, esto es lo que debes hacer!- Ella escuchó- tienes que dejarlo pensando en ti!

-¿Qué?... Pero, ¿cómo?

-Besándolo!

-¿qué?!

-Se hará la cabeza!... No dejará de pensar en ti y será mucho mejor aún si le dices, luego, que fue un error... así, como tu le atraes... no me mires así, se nota que le atraes!... Se quedará pensando porque lo besaste y... por que lo rechazaste luego si al él le encantó!... Lo conozco de sobra... se hará la cabeza!

-¿Y como estás tan segura de que le encantará?

-Bueno... No puedo solucionarte todos los problemas!... De eso tienes que encargarte tu!... Acarícialo un poco más de lo debido mientras lo besas, ese es mi consejo!

-¿Y luego que?... ¿Le quitará el anillo a su novia y me lo dará a mi?- sarcasmo- Por favor Herms!

-Oye!... Lo conozco!... Solo sigue mi consejo!... Hoy mismo!, yo me llevaré a Ron a pasear, tu encárgate de besarlo y llevarte un poco, pero solo un poco!!, por las circunstancias y acariciarlo!, se lo merece- guiñó un ojo- Pero luego dile que fue un error, que tu estás muy confundida... Eso es todo lo que necesitas para ocupar el cien por ciento de su cerebro el cien por ciento del día!... Hasta soñará contigo!

-¿tu dices?

-Claro!... lo demás, vendrá solo!... Hazme caso, luego me cuentas!

-Bien!... vamos!

Gracias especiales a Cotita por su review!... quiero que sepas que tu "petición" es mi idea original ;)... quizás no salga como deseo, pero esa es la intención así que no te preocupes ;)... y gracias de nuevo por el review!

**Gracias a todos los demás reviews muy lindos y estoy muy contenta que guste el fic!**

**Besos!!**

DiablaLoK 


	3. Como conquistar a Harry en una semana

_Capítulo 3: Como conquistar a Harry en una semana_

Harry y Ron seguían hablando cuando las chicas bajaron a la cocina nuevamente. Ginny siguió de largo hasta la puerta de salida al patio trasero, para sentarse de espaldas a un roble frente a la laguna de la cual tenían gran vista.

-Ron ¿Por qué no vamos yendo?... Debemos ir al centro y... debo comprar las cosas para la cena y luego hacer la comida, ya es tarde!

-Herms son las cuatro de la tarde!...- Se quejó- quiero estar con...

-No te preocupes!... Ve Ron- Insistió Harry- Estaré bien acompañado de todas formas- miró la puerta por la que Ginny había desaparecido.

-Pero...

-Ve Ron!... No quiero que tengas problemas!

-Herms!... Te voy a cobrar cara esta!- Ella sonrió dulcemente cosa que convenció a Ron para que dejara de quejarse.

Se respiraba un aire fresco y dulzón. El sol ya comenzaba lentamente a descender en el horizonte, en el cual se habían tildado un par de hermosos ojos color avellana. Estaba relajadamente sentada sobre la hierba.

-¿Me temes?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Se extrañó

-Porque vienes sigiloso y, seguro deseando que el lugar estuviera vacío para poder disfrutarlo solo!

-Pues te equivocas!... Me agrada que estar aquí contigo!

-¡Que raro!- Sonrió la pelirroja con ironía.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada...- suspiró

-Pareces enojada, ¿Me equivoco? (N.A: HIPÓCRITA!! XD)

-No lo haces...

-Y...¿por qué?

-Por la vida!... Las circunstancias que vivo!

-¿Y cuales son esas?

-No lo entenderías!

-Pruébame!- se sentó por fin a su lado.

-No... No tiene importancia!

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No de eso!

-De acuerdo!... Me dejas decirte algo sin tener ninguna intención de ofender o nada!

-Claro!- Le sonrió dulcemente

-Me encantó encontrar a la Ginny que recordaba, mi amiga Gin!... Pero claro, mucho más crecidita y bella!- recalcó- Porque te ves hermosa!

-Gracias Harry!...

-No tienes que agradecerme!... Es la verdad!

-Me disculpas un segundo por favor?- Se levantó

-Claro!

Ginny caminaba hacia su casa. Se dirigía a su cuarto a internarse y llorar tranquila. Llorar por él, llorar como durante seis años se lo había prohibido, albergando esperanzas de que él volviera y la amaría. Bueno, volver, volvió... Con respecto al amor... Más lágrimas. Caminaba llena de una mezcla de sentimientos; cólera, desilusión, tristeza y mucha, pero mucha confusión.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, y tras encerrarse en él, se dejó caer en el suelo y utilizando la cama como respaldo. Abrazó sus rodillas y le dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Llanto de desgracia, impotencia y, por sobretodo, el desamor. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?... ¿Por qué olvidar su promesa?.

Luego de llorar por más de quince minutos y de llenarse de coraje, caminaba casi renovada y altanera en dirección a Harry. No tenía bien en claro que hacer, pero iba a demostrarle, aunque le costara, que no le importaba ni un poco ni nada y que estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Pero llevaba tan alta la cabeza que, casi llegando a donde Harry, no logró divisar la rama que, como un palo parando una rueda, la hizo tropezar.

Esta imagen había quitado cualquier señal de seriedad y superioridad en el rostro de Ginny, y cualquier señal de coraje se esfumó al verlo tan inocente bajo su cuerpo. _"Ramita te amo"_ gritó Ginny para sus adentros al notar que esta había provocado su aterrizaje sobre el morocho.

Se miraron. Ella sonrió torpemente, él la imitó. Luego de dos eternos minutos, Ginny se disponía a levantarse, pero resultó imposible ya que Harry, al notarlo, la abrazó a su cuerpo, por la cintura, y con un simple giro, invirtió posiciones impidiéndole escapar de su lado. Él volvió a sonreír, ahora traviesamente, y la observaba.

-Eres realmente preciosa!- Ginny tragó en seco al sentir que algo, que Harry no podía controlar ni ocultar, no andaba bien. ¿Estaría el contento de eso?... ¿Por qué hizo eso...? Y... ¿Estaba mirando su escote?... ¿Qué...?

Harry la besó, dulcemente al principio, pero luego, cuanto más exploraba su boca, más deseaba el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando intentó introducir su lengua, ella lo detuvo y se separó.

-Harry...- Intentó recuperar la normalidad de su pulso- Harry no...- Lo separó con las manos en su pecho- Esto es un error!- Se levantó como pudo y costándole bastante.

Nuevamente se dirigió a su casa sin dar ni pedir explicaciones de todo aquello. Claro que era error, ambos lo habían disfrutado más de lo legal y no solo eso, querían más, mucho más. Por su parte, Harry intentó aclarar sus ideas, no comprendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero por sobre todo...

-¿Por qué su rechazo?... Dios besa genial!!- Saboreó sus labios – Contrólate Harry!- Respiró pero sin poder reprimirlo, dejó escapar un suspiro que, si, era por y para ella.

Ella se encerró en su cuarto como había hecho unos minutos atrás, pero ahora no pensaba salir. Quería ser tragada por la tierra pero, ¿por qué?... Él la besó y tendría que estar contenta, pero no podía ya que con ese beso sembró vanas esperanzas para, más adelante, cosechar nuevas desilusiones, y eso era algo que tenía terror por no poder superar. Sentada en la cama cubriendo la cara con sus manos, lloraba silenciosamente. Así pasó la última media hora.

Harry se quedó en el jardín y, si, quería ser tragado por la tierra. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de dejarse llevar así?. Bebía hablarle por más vergonzoso que fuera. Y debía hacerlo ahora

-Adelante Harry!- Dijo entre lágrimas al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Permiso- Le sonrió. Ella se secó las lágrimas y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

Él obedeció sentándose. Ambos mantuvieron el silencio mirando hacia delante. Harry, con un brazo rodeó sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él, para que reposara su cabeza en su hombro, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su hombro. Y con la otra mano tomó una de las de Ginny y la entrelazó. Ginny respondió rodeando su cintura con su otro brazo y relajando su cabeza, en el hombro del morocho. Así estuvieron, durante diez minutos, los cuales estaban cargados de caricias, pero sumisos en silencio.

-Lo siento- Solo dijo Harry.

-Yo más!...- Otra vez el silencio. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente en silencio.

-A ti no te pasa solo eso!... ¿qué sucede?- Tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Es una estupidez!

-Eres una chica muy lista para ponerte así por una estupidez... Cuéntame!- Sus lágrimas ya habían humedecido la remera de Harry.

-Es solo que...- _"¿Cómo empezar?... Es todo un lema!"_- Me siento sola!

-¿Cómo alguien como tu puede sentirse sola?... haz de tener el mundo a tus pies!... Gin! Eres bellísima!

-Créeme, si lo soy, no me sirve de mucho!...

-¿No tienes novio?- Preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por que no?

-No lo recuerdas verdad?

-Recordar ¿qué?

-Dijiste que te esperara, lo ibas a pensar... Aún te espero!...- Él se separó y se levantó. Guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Ginny... Lo siento yo...- ¿Por que no se le ocurría que decir?

-Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-Si...- Dijo apenado y cabizbajo- Al alejarme, todo cambió!

-Hay ciertas cosas que no cambian Harry... Nunca me quisiste y es un echo!... Yo me pregunto, ¿No era más fácil acaso, decírmelo aquella vez que... dejarme esperando, mientras guardaba esperanzas... en vano?

-Si te quise, y aún te quiero!... Mucho!!- agregó- Es solo que...

-¿que?

-No me animaba Ginny!... No podía rechazarte, no tenía razón para hacerlo, ni ganas!

-Pues eso me demuestra que eres un egoísta!

-No fue así!!...- Se quejó- Si me atraías... pero, definitivamente las relaciones serias se hicieron para mi...

-No me pidas que crea eso cuando estás a nada de contraer matrimonio!- Se quejó

-Lo sé Ginny... Tienes razón!... Pero tenía 17 años!... ¿Como querías que...?- Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse- No puedo pretender que entiendas...

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque hay ciertas cosas que ni yo entiendo...- Se sentó nuevamente y tomó sus manos envolviéndolas con las suyas.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme hecho esperar?

-Si...

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que más?... Porque eres más que importante para mi... eres una necesidad... Te quiero Ginny!- Ella no le daba crédito a sus oídos- Te quiero solo para mi!

-¿De verdad?

-Si... siempre fuiste mi necesidad, solo que no quise verlo!

-No entiendo!... No logro entender a que quieres llegar con esto!

-A que en realidad no lo siento!

¿que es lo que no sientes?- Preguntó confundida. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y se dejó hechizar por sus labios nuevamente. Fue algo inesperado para la pelirroja, pero no se opuso en ningún momento. Aquel beso representaba un sueño hecho realidad para ella y... algo nuevo para él.

-Dije que lo sentía...- Dijo separándose aún con los ojos cerrados. Respiró y los abrió sonriente- El beso...- explicó- pero no lo siento!

-¿por que volviste Harry?

-¿Que?- se sorprendió ya que pretendía seguir explotando sus labios

-¿Por que volviste?- repitió

-Porque deseaba ver a mi familia... a Hermione, A ti!

-Si, pero ¿por que ahora y no hace tres años?

-Porque... No lo sé... supongo que porque me casaría... no lo sé!

-Si!... Eso!...- Dijo notablemente decepcionada, cosa que Harry no notó, por lo que se acercó a besarla nuevamente y ella lo separó.

-Quiero besarte...- le suplicó- Esperé tanto por esto!!

-¿Por que? ¿Por que simplemente no viniste y me besaste? ¿Por que no diste ninguna señal de vida?

-Porque no me animaba a venir luego de desaparecer de sus vidas tanto tiempo, creí que no me recordarían, al menos no bien!... Creí que reprocharían el echo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra!

-Sabes que no!

-No sé!

-¿Y por que desapareciste?

-Lo ves!!

-No es reproche, solo quiero saber!!

-No pude!

-¿Y por que no?

-Es que estuve muy ocupado y estresado, recién ahora me obligué a hacer un "alto"!

-¿Demasiado ocupados para amigos?- Preguntó molesta

-Sabía que dirían eso!... ¿Lo ves?... Pero es algo que no puedo explicar... al menos no hasta después de la boda, cuando tenga pruebas!

-Como quieras!- Se enojó. Se levantó y se ubicó frente a la ventana, mirando con melancolía- Extraño a aquel chico que siempre sonreía y... no abandonaba a sus amigos!... siempre estaba rodeado de ellos y... era feliz!... De verdad lo extraño!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solía gustarme... era tan impredecible, pero a la vez podías contar siempre con que estaría si lo necesitabas... Pero ese chico un día partió y abandonó a todos los que una vez lo quisieron, sin excusas y... llenos de esperanzas... El que volvió ahora es un completo desconocido y no tiene sentimientos...

-Si que los tengo!...

-Pues no parece!- Le daba la espalda aún.

-Quererte es un sentimiento!

-Jamás lo demostraste!

-Es que ahora no me dejas!

-No puedes pretender que luego de haberme hecho esperarte seis años y de que volvieras con la noticia de un futuro matrimonio, dejara que me besaras y hagas de mi lo que se te antoje!... Y ni siquiera me diste una excusa!

-¿Por qué te enojas por eso?

-Porque pareciera que no confías en nosotros, que no confías en mi!...

-Si confío en ti!...- Se paró y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda- Es que esto solo lo sabemos Jane y yo... y si alguien se enterara, mi esfuerzo estaría riesgo!... Lo único que de verdad es necesario que sepas es que, por más que la quiera y la aprecie, y mucho más allá de que vaya a casarme con ella, no la amo ni podré jamás!... Ni ella a mi!...

-¿Entonces por que te casas?- volteó a verlo como rogando una explicación coherente.

-No puedo decírtelo Ginny... no depende solo de mi! Y por favor, no me obligues a decírtelo!

-No lo haré!...- Se separó y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Te ruego no me hagas esto Ginevra!...

-¿Qué es lo que crees que hago?

-Me ignoras!- se sentó a su lado- Se que todo este asunto te molesta pero... no hay nada que yo pueda...- Ella posó su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo.

-No estoy ignorándote... despreocúpate!- Ambos callaron.

-Me agrada volverte a ver!

-Y a mi!

-¿Harías algo por mi?

-Seguro...- _"Tantas cosas ya hice por ti... y puedo asegurarte que no hay nada peor que todo esto!"_

-No me retes!

-¿Retarte?...¿Por qué te...?- Él volvió a besarla y ella no se opuso. Harry, al sentir que era acariciado por ella, intensificó el beso.

Ambos, sin decir nada, se acostaron a lo largo de la cama y continuaron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente.

Harry fue despertado por una sacudida y abrió los ojos.

-¡Baja ahora!- susurró Hermione- Y no te demores!!

Él observó que Ginny dormía abrazada a él. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la corrió suavemente. Ella solo bufó entre sueños, al ser obligada a moverse.

Harry intentó vanamente peinar su cabello y luego bajó las escaleras, hasta la cocina.

-Hermione... ¿Qué sucede?- Miró su reloj- Son las dos de la mañana!!

-Si... acabamos de llegar del centro y pasamos para ver como estaban... Agradece que te salvé el pellejo!... Convencí a Ron que yo te buscaría y mira como te encuentro!- Se quejó- Te salvaste por muy poco!

-¿Salvarme?... Pero si no hice nada!!

-Pues Ron no pensaría lo mismo si te viera así!

-Por favor!... no le hice nada!!

-No es justo lo que haces!- Se quejó- Para ti es solo una aventura, después vuelves y te casas, pero ella se queda aquí, destruida!

-Hermione no hicimos nada!!

-¿Y que fue lo que yo vi?

-Lo admito!... Nos besamos!, luego solo nos acostamos a dormir!... Estábamos vestidos, tu lo viste!... ¿qué crees que soy?!- se quejó.

-UN HOMBRE!... Y ellos nunca desaprovechan la oportunidad de acostarse con una chica atractiva como lo es Ginny... ¿Sabes cuantos chicos rechazó por ti?... ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces se habría podido casar con el chico de su vida?!... Di la verdad... ¿Acaso te imaginas a todo lo que ella renunció por esperarte?... Y sabes que te habría seguido esperando diez años más!!... Pero tu pareces no considerarlo!... Yo hablé con ella!... Ella aún es virgen!, y lo es por ti!... ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es para una chica, sobretodo tan atractiva y provocativa como ella, mantenerse virgen con 22 años?... Está empecinada con que tu eres el único que merece su esfuerzo y su amor...!- Harry la miraba shockeado y ella continuaba- No va a renunciar a ti, ni aún después de tu casamiento!... Pero escucha bien lo que te diré!...- su tono de voz, ahora, era amenazante- Tu te llegas a aprovechar del privilegio que tienes en ella... Llego a verla llorando porque volviste a ilusionarla y luego te fuiste, y dejarás de ser mi amigo para ser la persona más odiada por mi y... Te prometo que no te gustará la paliza que te destinaré entonces!!...- Harry tragó en seco.

-¿De verdad renunció a tanto?

-A tanto no Harry... A TODO!

-De todas formas!- recuperó su estado normal- No veo por que te preocupas... No pasó nada... Solo la besé y fue con su consentimiento!... Pero es mi amiga, no podría dañarla!

-Ya lo estás haciendo!... La besaste... renovaste su ilusión para luego hacerla polvo en tu boda!!...

-Ella es mi amiga!!... Lo sabe!

-Pues tu no!!

-¿Qué?... ¿Insinúas que no la trato como tal?

-Insinúo que no tienes idea del significado de esa palabra!...

-Te repito que...

-No tienes que decírmelo... lo entendí... Tu no lo entiendes!... Si es tu amiga ¿Por qué demonios la besaste?... Con ello generas heridas!!... Y si no estás dispuesto a curarlas luego te comportas con egoísmo y no es lo que un amigo hace usualmente!!...- Ella se calló y lo miró, él no encontraba que decir- Dime!... ¿Por qué la besaste?

-Porque...- _"Bueno, ahora estoy en aprietos"_.

-Herm ¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó Ron que se acercaba a la cocina.

-Aquí estoy!- Le sonrió a su amigo que lo acababa de sacar de un apuro.

-Bien!, entonces ya podemos irnos!

-Si...

-¿Y tu donde dormirás?- Le preguntó Hemione a Harry con desconfianza.

-Puedes venir con nosotros- Acotó su novio.

-Claro que no!- Acotó Ginny que bajaba las escaleras- Aquí hay espacio suficiente!

-Va a aburrirse contigo!- Se quejó Ron

-Ah!... Claro, ¿Y contigo y Herms no verdad?... ¿Van a jugar a las cartas?... Por favor!!... Haz lo que quieras pero Harry se queda!

-Civilizadamente!!- Acotó Hermione- Harry, aquí o en casa?- Preguntó aunque ya tenía una leve idea de sus deseos.

-Definitivamente no quiero formar un mas tercio!

-Ok!... Vamos Ron!... Se queda con tu hermana!- Se acercó a saludar a Ginny, y luego a Harry. A este último le susurró en su oído... _"Estás avisado Harry... Dáñala, y atente a las consecuencias!!"_.


	4. ¿Será amor?

**Antes que nada... me parece que este capítulo les va a gustar... y muchiooo... salvo el final:)... Esto es solo para que se emocionen y lean jajaja... y me encantarían un par de revs:D... Besooo!!**

_**Capítulo 4¿Será amor?... Él dice... Ella dice... Y todos callan!**_

-¿Por qué querías que me quedara?- Le preguntó Harry una vez que Ron y Hermione se habían ido.

-Por el mismo echo por el cual tu no querías irte!

-¿Querías quedarte conmigo?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido y con una chispa de ilusión en su rostro la cual hacía brillar sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿No era para no hacer mal trío?- Preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

-Oh...- Se decepcionó.

-Tu... ¿Tu querías quedarte conmigo?- Preguntó insegura

-Pues...- Miró para todos lados- siempre es mejor...- Le sonrió. Sin embargo ella no parecía captar la indirecta.

-Bueno, ven!... Prepararé un cuarto, tiene que haber uno perfecto para ti...

-Si...- _"El tuyo"_ pensó- Vamos!...

Subieron las escaleras, los padres de Ginny dormían ya. Entraron a un cuarto que se encontraba al lado del de Ginny pero, aparentemente era utilizado como depósito. Ginny, con un giro de su varita hizo desaparecer y limpiar todo. Con otro giro hizo aparecer los muebles uno por uno y en sus respectivos lugares. Una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio frente a la ventana con una silla y una mesita de luz al lado de la cama, con una lámpara encima.

-Ahora está mejor!- Exclamó la pelirroja satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Si...

-Bueno... descansa Harry!- Se dio vuelta.

-Gin...- Volteó de nuevo

-¿si?

-¿No me despedirás?

-¿Qué?

-Bésame!- Pidió Harry. Ella se acercó y besó su frente- Así no!...- Ella depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Él se adelantó a besar también su mejilla, pero luego depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y... más tarde, otro en su boca. Ginny suo disfrutarlo e intensificó un poco el beso.

-¿Por qué...?- Continuó besándolo- ¿Por qué me besas tanto?

-Porque tus labios me fascinan...- Sonrió entre besos y la abrazó a él- Porque toda tu me fascinas!... y...- Acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Y que?

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó y degustó nuevamente su boca.

-No lo es...

-Te amo Ginny... Es por ti que estoy aquí!... Es por ti que volví... No puedo dejar de pensarte noche y día... y más de noche que de día- sonrió- Te amo...

-¿Por qué¿Por qué me amas?- Quería estar segura de fuera verdad y no un engatusamiento para robarle su virginidad.

-Porque eres tan dulce e inocente, tal y cual te recuerdo!... Eres divertida, y soñadora, lo tienes todo!... Eres tan... Ginny- sonrió- Y amo a Ginny!... Te amo a ti!...- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo. Aquellas palabras eran lo único que ella necesitaba para convencerse que seis años lo valían y lo esperaría una vida más. Y con ese pensamiento, y la sensación de Harry acariciando su cintura, dejó cabida libre a su felicidad.

Despertó mirando a su lado, pero ella no estaba. ¿Lo soñó?... No podría, había sido demasiado real, no se asemejaba a los otros sueños en los que ambos eran los protagonistas. Le encantaba soñar con la pelirroja, pero en esa ocasión, lo último que deseaba era saber que había soñado todo. Aquello no podía ser un sueño, no!... Él lo había vivido, la había disfrutado como en ninguna fantasía, por más morbosa que esta fuera.

Se levantó y sin más, salió del cuarto asomando la cabeza y, creyendo encontrar la respuesta en el cuarto de al lado, pero la encontró frente a sus ojos.

-Ginny!- La llamó. La duda era grave... ¿Cómo osaba a no diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía?... y es que si actuaba como si hubiera sido realidad y no lo era... bueno, adiós Ginny. La encontró dispuesta a bajar la escalera, ya bañada y cambiada. Ella se acercó.

-Hola- Sonrió

-Ven!- Tomó su muñeca y la adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta- ¿Qué...?

-No me digas que...

-Necesito...

-No lo hagas...!

-Disculparte!!... O...- Miró aterrada- Peor!... No me digas que no lo recuerdas!... ¿Habías tomado?

-¿Recordar?¿Qué?

-Dios¿Por qué me hiciste tan estúpida?!- Miraba al techo esperando que este le respondiera. Harry miró al techo y luego a ella.

-Necesito...

-¿No recuerdas?... que incómodo!!- Se quejaba- Lo de anoche...

-¿Fue real?- Se preguntó y la miró incrédulo.

-Claro que fue real!!

-Es que no sabía como preguntarlo y... pareció un sueño- Le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Tan seguido sueñas conmigo?

-A veces... Si- rió

-Entonces... ¿no vas a disculparte?

-Merlín no!!... ¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé... es un alivio!... Oye!, mamá espera con el desayuno servido...

-No quiero... Te quiero a ti!- La abrazó por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían.

Todo el día lo pasaron intentando disimular sus sonrisas y, escondiéndose por los pasillos para besarse largo rato. O cuando tenían poco tiempo para estar solos, simplemente se decían cosas dulces y se abrazaban. Por la tarde y durante la merienda pasó algo que les cayó como regalo del cielo.

-Ginny cariño... tu padre y yo hemos sido invitados a cenar con los Granger...

-Ron y Herms van?

-Por supuesto... ¿Y ustedes?- Miró a Harry- ¿Harry?

-Emm...-Él miró a Ginny- Yo... no me siento muy bien! Y, además no me gustaría sobrar...

-No seas tonto!!... de todas formas, si te sientes mal, estate como en casa si?

-Gracias- sonrió

-¿Y tu cariño?

-Ni modo que deje a Harry solo... Ve y, discúlpate con ellos por mi ¿si?... yo cuidaré de Harry...

-De acuerdo!... ARTHUR!!!!

-Ya estoy!!- se quejaba mientras bajaba las escaleras- Adiós niños!

-Adiós!!- Respondieron al unísono. El hombre pelirrojo se metió en la chimenea junto a su esposa y desaparecieron tras la llama verde.

Harry miró a Ginny y ella a él. La pelirroja sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando...

-AHHH!!!- Gritó Harry. Ella volteó preocupada- Me duele!!

-¿Harry?!

-Me duele!!...- Se quejaba sonriendo por dentro.

-Deja de burlarte de mi!!...

-No me burlo... me duele en serio!!- se quejaba- El cuello!!- Ella se acercó y le hizo levantarse.

-Déjame ver!!

-No... me duele!

-Deja de llorar!!... Tienes veintitrés años!!...- Ella puso sus manos en el cuellos del morocho- Estas durísimo!!- Se quejó ella.

-Arréglame!!- Le suplicó

-Te haré masajes!... Pero eres muy alto!- sonrió

-¿Me dolerá?- tomó el tono de voz de un niño.

-Solo un poco, pero luego te relajará!...- Comenzó a masajear su cuello mientras él hacía muecas de disgusto.

-Auch!!... Me duele!!

-Deja de quejarte!!... ¿Mas arriba?- Preguntó masajeando su nuca.

-Peor!

-A ver!...- Se puso en puntitas de pie para alcanzar mejor. Cosa que Harry aprovechó para besarla cómodamente. Ella sonrió entre besos.

-¿Te dije que tus manos son extremadamente suaves?

-Mmm... no

-Ahora si!...- La besaba- ¿Estamos solos en tu casa?

-Mmm... si- Él la miró traviesamente- Harry!!- Lo reprochó.

-¿Qué?... Solo preguntaba!- La besó- Pero...

-Harry no!!

-¿Por qué no?... ¿No te gustó?

-Si pero...- él besó su cuello- Harry...- Se quejó nuevamente

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo...- continuó.

-Ni yo!- cedió al fin y lo besó.

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Harry había llegado. Pero Ginny no creía que se iría, o al menos tan rápido.

-Harry querido, me informó Ron, que mañana te vas!...- Dijo Molly mientras limpiaba la mesa del desayuno.

-Si... de todas formas nos veremos para el casamiento de Herms y Ron... ya no perderemos contacto... lo prometo!

-Si... y también iremos al tuyo!

-Así es!

-¿Cómo es eso de que mañana te vas?- preguntó Ginny

-Te dije que solo me quedaría una semana Gin...- Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y se levantó de la mesa como si tuviera un resorte.

-Gracias por el desayuno mamá!...- Dijo seria y se fue al jardín dando un portazo.

-¿Y ahora que le paso?

-No lo sé Molly... Iré a averiguar!- Sonrió y siguió sus pasos. La alcanzó antes de que llegara al lago. La tomó suave pero firmemente del brazo y la hizo voltearse. Ella lloraba en silencio.

-Ginny...

-Suéltame!

-Por favor!!

-Que me sueltes!!- Él obedeció. Ella continuó caminando y se sentó al pie de un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se sentó a su lado tomando su mano pero ella lo rechazó.

-No me toques!!

-Pero... ¿Qué pasa?

-Estas usándome!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me estás usando!... Tu dijiste que me amabas!- Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Yo te amo!

-No!!... Solo me lo dices para acostarte conmigo!

-Claro que no!!

-Esta semana yo solo fui tu aventura!... Luego se la contarás a tus amigos para burlarte de tu novia!

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso?

-Si!

-Pues no me conoces como crees!

-Tienes razón, de echo, YA NO TE CONOZCO!... Creía me amabas en serio, pero fui una estúpida!- Lloraba- Tu mañana te vas a casa y luego te casas, mientras yo quedo acá como una historieta... como una idiota!

-Por Dios Ginny!... te dije que te amo y es verdad!... Debes creerme!

-¿Por qué?... Si a Jane también le dices todas estas cosas... No puedes amaros a las dos!!

-A Jane no la amo!

-¿ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS VAS A CASARTE HARRY?

-POR MI TRABAJO!!- Contestó por fin- Era un secreto- se tranquilizó- Se supone que nadie debe saberlo!

-¿Saber que?

-Que es un matrimonio arreglado y por interés!... Mi jefe es el padre de Jane, y para conseguir el trabajo debo casarme con su hija!... Él dijo que soy el mejor hombre que conoce para ella.

-¿Y ella que dice?

-Se negó desde que le comenté... Pero al ver cuanto significa ese trabajo para mi, aceptó hacerme el favor!... Le debo mucho!

-Pero no te ama!... Ni tu a ella!

-Eso no importa!

-¿Te importa más el trabajo que ser feliz?

-Allá, si... Bueno en realidad...-suspiró- Debía casarme, esa era la primera consigna para obtener el trabajo, cuando él supo esto, casi me obligó a casarme con Jane... En realidad, yo, en la primera persona que pensé para eso, fuiste tu... Pero no pude!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Ginny ponte en mi lugar!!- Le rogó- Desaparecí de tu vida seis años para hacerte un bien y... no podía volver un día sin más y decirte "Hola¿cómo estas¿Te casas conmigo?"- Dijo con ironía.

-Aguarda!... Me dijiste que salías con ella hace cinco años...

-Te dije cuatro... pero te mentí, como tantas otras veces...

-¡¿Qué?!

-A ella la conocí hace cinco meses... empecé a salir desde que me "obligaron" y a ver si funcionaba!... pero no me costó mucho notar que ella no era mi Ginny... Y yo no era su amigo, Daniel, de quien ella está enamorada... Sin embargo hicimos oficial nuestro noviazgo!... A los dos meses ella me dijo que me engañaba y que no podíamos seguir así, que yo no me lo merecía!... Pero yo le dije que no me importaba, que ella me engañara cuando quisiera para que al menos fuera feliz, pero que necesitaba casarme con ella... Es por eso, que siempre que se encontraban con Daniel, ella me decía cuando y donde, de esa forma no nos cruzaríamos y yo podía seguir actuando que no sabía lo que sucedía... Su amigo incluso lo sabe!... Lo importante era que no se hiciera obligatorio su amorío, y ellos fueron, y aun lo son, precavidos en ello!

-Entiendo...

-Pero no podía casarme sin antes verte... Tenía este anhelo desde hace seis años... Sabía que estarías esperándome...

-¿qué?... Pero¿cómo?

-¿Acaso creíste que lo había olvidado?... No podía dejarte esperando tanto tiempo para luego, un día, simplemente olvidarlo!... Jamás olvidé mis palabras ni las tuyas!

-Pero entonces...¿Por qué volviste tan tarde...?¿Y por que te fuiste?

-Me fui porque no quería dañarte, yo tenía diecisiete años y en cuestiones de amor, era un desastre!... No quería arruinarlo todo... no contigo!... Me equivocaría y... te perdería... pero a la vez no me animaba a romper tu ilusión y no quería rechazarte, cuando en realidad te amaba!

-Entonces... ¿Jamás te olvidaste de mi?

-No... Eras casi lo único que recordaba de Londres!... No olvidé nada de lo nuestro... ni lo que tu sentías por mi... Pero estaba seguro que con la distancia te olvidarías de mi y conocerías a alguien más!... Entonces no tendría que dañarte!

-Pero jamás te olvidé!

-Y lo noté a penas puse un pie en esta casa!... Pero, a lo mejor, si sabías que me casaba por "amor" no me recordarías la promesa y darías por sentado que la olvidé!... Lo había planeado todo!... Cuando me fui, solo planeaba dejarte tres años!... Así tendría tiempo suficiente de madurar, y al volver estarías segura de cualquier daño que de chico, podría haber causado!... Pero, llegado el momento de volver (es decir, luego de los primeros tres años), me agarró pánico!... Mis compañeros de trabajo me dijeron y aconsejaron que era mejor olvidarte, porque de seguro tu me habías olvidado y, al ser tan linda, ya estabas con otra persona!- Suspiró- Me costó mucho no volver... pero... te dejé pasar!... Cuando me enteré que debía casarme, mi jefe propuso con Jane... pero yo le dije que me casaría contigo o no me casaría!... A eso, le siguió algo peor!

-¿qué?

-Te investigó!... Tu vida, tu historial, etc... o le agradaste, para nada!... Eras tu, o su hija consentida!... a sus ojos ella era incomparable contigo!...

-¿Me investigo?

SI... por eso me obligó a casarme con su hija... de no ser así no obtendría el trabajo, y no solo eso...

-¿qué mas?

-Se encargaría de que no consiguiera trabajo en todo Nueva York y crearía una muy mala reputación laboral y de todo tipo, así, según él, mi vida sería un desastre!... Estaba entre la espada y la pared!

-¿Qué pasó después?

-La conocí... a su hija!... es mi mejor miga, luego de Hermione... pero jamás podremos amarnos!... te repito que solo me hace un favor!

-¿Y por que nadie podía enterarse?

-Por que estoy teniendo un trato especial del jefe!

-No es trato especial!, es Extorsión!!

-Si, y todo lo que quieras, pero de enterarse, demandarían a ambos por fraude!... El iría a la cárcel en banca rota y yo, no se, pero me haría la vida imposible desde prisión!

-Te entiendo... ¿Es por eso que debes irte?

-Así es...

-¿No te animas a decirle a la gente que me amas?

-No es eso!... pero...¿De que serviría?

-¿Prefieres tener éxito en tu trabajo antes que estar conmigo?

-Ginny no me presiones...

-No lo haré!... pero ahora ponte tu en mi lugar... me dejas esperando seis años, en los cuales podría haber formado un familia en vez de sembrar esperanza... Luego vienes y me dices que vas a casarte, sin embargo me dices que me amas, te acuestas conmigo!, me tratas como si fuéramos novios, cuando en realidad tu no tienes intención de sacrificar ciertas cosas por mi, por nosotros!... Te entiendo, entiendo que no valga lo suficiente para ti como para dejarlo todo por mi... No te digo nada al respecto, es lógico!... pero entonces- Se levantó seria pero no enojada- No me pidas que te siga en el juego de amante, cuando tu quieres tenerlo todo, el trabajo, tu amiga esposa y tu amada amante... En la vida Harry, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y sacrificar ciertas cosas por aquello que desea, y a veces uno se equivoca... Sin embargo yo no me arrepiento de haberte esperado, porque gracias a eso, me doy cuenta que idolatraba a alguien inexistente!... era una imagen muy diferente de la realidad... Te amé, te amo y siempre lo haré... Pero yo no puedo dar mi vida, mi tiempo, mi espíritu, mi amor y todo eso que esperas de mi, que no me negaría jamás a darte, si tu no estas dispuesto a dejar tu trabajo y tu hogar allá ni la vida que llevabas, para intentarlo... No crees que lo valga?... Bueno, es tu decisión pero no voy a seguirte la espalda toda la vida si no me das nada a cambio!...- Dijo respirando hondo.

-Ginny!!...-Fue todo lo que dijo. Pero ella ya había comenzado a caminar rápido y, una vez e su cuarto ella se encerró el resto del día sin dejarse ver, ni oír.

**Fuiuf... terminé!... Dejen revs plis!... Besoooo!**


	5. Después de ti ya no hay nada

_**Capítulo 5: Después de ti ya no hay nada**_

Al día siguiente Harry emprendió el viaje de regreso. Ginny no quiso salir a despedirlo y esto, en un momento, hizo detener el viaje a Harry, no se iría de allí sin despedirse de ella. Pero le había llegado una carta en la cual Jane le pedía que se apurara ya que su padre estaba sospechando ciertas maniobras. Harry no tubo opción, tomó sus cosas, y se fue dejando la madriguera muy atrás, y en ella todo su amor.

Cuando por fin Ginny bajó a desayunar, Molly la miró con malos ojos y sus labios fuertemente fruncidos en signo de desaprobación.

-Fue de muy mala educación lo que...

-Mamá, te suplico no saltes con este tema!... él ya se fue, y supo perdonarme por mi "mala educación"...

-Eso ya lo veremos!

-¿A que te refieres?...

-A que te dejó una carta!, veremos que dice en ella!- Se la entregó- Luego me dices si te perdonó o no!... Lo vi Gin... Se fue llorando!

-Si lo hubiera lamentado tanto, no se hubiera ido y ya!- Tomó la carta- Gracias...- Ella comenzó a leer para sus adentros.

_"__Mi dulce Ginny:_

_2 de agosto_

_Me apena irme sin despedirme de la única persona que amé como a mi vida y mucho más... Pero es así, y tengo como consuelo que, me voy con el recuerdo de tus besos y todo eso que me regalaste y solo en ti pude apreciar y tomar... Y, sin importar todo lo que me discutas (a veces con razón, y otras no), te amo lo creas o no... Mi sufrimiento en este momento es enorme como para que seas un amor irreal..._

_Por desgracia me casaré. Pero no por eso dejaré de verte y, por favor no me huyas, porque te buscaré por donde sea hasta encontrarte... Ginny sé que cometí errores, demasiados, y el mayor y uno que jamás me perdonaré, dejarte ir, pero no seas como yo, no por eso me castigues con tu ausencia o peor, tu indiferencia, no podría con ello._

_De todas formas, espero verte en mi casamiento... Espero ver que me superas en fuerza y espíritu!... espero ver que me olvidaste, verte feliz!... Yo seré feliz al verte feliz también, aún cuando por dentro me esté muriendo por no tenerte a mi lado... Te amo Ginny, y me es suficiente que lo sepas y lo tengas en cuenta... Jamás olvidaré mis noches contigo!... Ni tus besos... No tienes ni idea cuantos de esos me están siendo indispensables en estos momentos... ¡Gracias por todo eso!... Espero me entiendas algún día, espero que entiendas, que en un principio, fue por tu bien y ahora, por el mío... _

_Te ama como a nadie..._

_Tu Harry..._

_P.D: Escríbeme ¿si?... Quiero saber de ti..."_

Ella no pensaba escribirle, sería doloroso para ambos, ya que ella empezaría a echarle en cara ciertas cosas, y eso lo haría sufrir más y más, junto con la lejanía, ese poder se duplicaría.

Sin embargo, un mes después, la escena se repitió. Ella bajó las escaleras por su desayuno y su madre le entregó una carta que había enviado Harry. Ella la miró triste y suspiró. Pero, dentro suyo guardaba emoción por saber que era lo que le decía o reclamaba ahora, en esta nueva carta. La abrió lentamente guardando un poco de suspenso y, luego comenzó a leer.

_"__Mi queridísima pelirroja:_

_3 de septiembre_

_¿Por qué no me escribes Gin¿Te has olvidado de mi?¿Aún estás enojada conmigo?... Ginevra tu indiferencia está matándome!... No me hagas ir hasta Londres para recibir dos o tres palabras tuyas por más agrias que fueran... No me hagas ir porque de hacerlo te juro que no encontraría las fuerzas para volver si no es a tu lado!..._

_Te extraño tanto... a ti y a mi corazón... Yo me fui, pero él se quedó contigo!... Me lo arrebataste y, lo quiero de vuelta!... No me hagas esto!_

_Escríbeme Gin-Gin... Te lo suplico!... No quiero que escribas que me perdonas o lo que sea... solo quiero que me cuentes de ti!... PUEDES INSULTARME SI QUIERES!... PERO ESCRÍBIME!... _–Ella sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima-.

_Te amo pelirroja!... Jamás lo olvides!_

_Tu Harry_

_P.D: Aunque no me escribas, seguiré escribiéndote yo y acosándote... _–Ella volvió a sonreír-_"_

_"__Querido Harry:_

_5 de septiembre_

_Lamento recibir todas estas cartas... Más allá de las hermosas cosas que me dices Harry, me estas hiriendo, y de escribirte yo, también lo haría... ¿Es que no entiendes que es mejor así... a mi manera?... _

_¡¡Quiero que dejes de amarme!!... O, al menos, deja de decírmelo!!... Tu estás allá con Jane, disfruta su compañía y déjame a mi vivir aquí mi apatía... No me obligues a decirte lo que trato de olvidar y ocultar... no me obligues a decirte que, yo también te amo y te extraño... que no encuentro como olvidarte..._

_Se despide sin mucho que contar..._

_Gin-Gin"_

_"__Querida pecosa:_

_8 de septiembre_

_¿Me amas?... ¿Por qué?... Debes seguir adelante!... Hay millones de personas allá afuera esperándote y que son mil veces mejores que yo y, te merecen... De todas formas... me gusta saberlo!..._

_Espero que entiendas que eres prioridad y por lo tanto, lo más importante en mi vida, y por eso te digo todo esto, para verte bien!... Jane ya sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros dos... Se puso más que feliz al enterarse que por una semana fui feliz con quien yo deseé toda mi vida!_

_Si la conocieras, te encantaría, creo que se llevarían espectacularmente bien!... _

_¿Sabes?... Estuve pensando y... a lo mejor no sea malo casarse con una amiga, tu sabes, en algunos sentidos compensaría... Al menos tendríamos charlas interesantes... Lo siento como si me fuera a casar con Mione... (No le muestres esta carta a tu hermano que me mata!...). Por otro lado, es verdad que tengo miedo de casarme... Sobre todo por las consecuencias de no volverte a ver jamás..._

_Cuéntame como siguen tus cosas linda!... ¿Qué haces día a día?... ¿Sigues en crisis o estudias ahora?_

_Cuídate!... Te ama! _

_Harry."_

_"__Mi morocho lindo: _

_13 de septiembre_

_Si a ti te cayó bien Jane, de seguro a mi también, no dudo que sea una chica muy especial si la comparas con Mione..._

_En cuanto a mi... nada... aburrida... Mis días son interminables desde que partiste, antes al menos tenía con quien discutir... Comprende, estoy harta de discutir con mi madre, y entonces llegaste tu como caído del cielo. En cuanto a mis estudios, aún conservo la crisis, y para ser sincera, no encuentro sentido a mi vida!_

_No dudo que vayas a ser muy feliz con ella, pero... es verdad, luego del matrimonio, no creo que vuelva a verte... yo me encargaré de ello... No por maldad, comprende, será lo mejor y más saludable para los dos, ayuda a olvidar..._

_Besos _

_Ginny-ny..."_

_"__Querida Ginny-ny:_

_24 de septiembre_

_¿Ayudará a olvidar?... Si con seis años no pude olvidarte ni tu a mi... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr con esto¿Cuánto tiempo más nos separaremos?. Quiero estar contigo aunque al menos sea como amigos!... Te necesito a mi lado y... por favor no me prives de tu compañía!_

_Besos _

_Harry-ry..."_

_"__Harry:_

_2 de octubre_

_¡Ya lo decidí!... Esta será la última carta que voy a escribirte... Entérate que me haces mucho mal y... no quiero seguir viéndote o hablándote si no te animas a decirle a cierta gente que me amas por lo que tu estúpido jefe piense de mi!... Y si no es por el, no pienso sacrificar mi felicidad cuando tu no estas dispuesto a dejar ese estúpido trabajo!..._

_Besos que te duren el resto de la vida..._

_La que te amo..._

_Ginny _

_P.D: Te devuelvo tu corazón en esta carta..."_

_"__Pelirroja:_

_5 de octubre_

_No me hagas esto por favor!... Y te ruego no denigres mi trabajo!... Por Dios Ginny!... Me está costando la felicidad y tu te tomas el atrevimiento de denigrarlo!... Te amo y eso no lo tiene que saber nadie más que tu¿Qué quieres de mi?._

_Y si es verdad que esa fue la última carta, pues, no puedo obligarte, pero, es preciso que sepas que te amé y amaré siempre, tanto como no recuerdo haber amado jamás a otra persona!... Sé feliz como yo lo fui contigo aquella semana..._

_Besos que te duren el recuerdo..._

_Harry..._

_P.D: De nada me sirve mi corazón ahora, si simplemente, no me quedan esperanzas. Quédatelo, ya lo dañaste, y yo no soy el indicado para arreglarlo!..."_

* * *

**Bueno, en realidad este capítulo finalizaba la historia, pero me cansé de copiar y lo dejé aquí así que mañana, o quizas más tarde suba última parte...  
Mientras tanto espero que esté agradando y quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que recibí, pero uno sobre todo que me encantó y fue el de **_cotita_** me alegra que se haya desarrollado como te gusta! y... gracias de nuevo!...  
Espero más revs eh!.. jajaja  
Besooo!**_  
_


	6. ¡que pasaría si lo dijera?

_**Capítulo 6¿Qué pasaría si lo dijera?**_

Pasaron los días y con ellos, la semana luego de la última carta de Harry. Él había captado que Ginny ya no quería saber más nada de él. Ella se entristeció al notar que o recibiría más cartas por su parte. Cierto día de dicha semana, Ginny, luego de haber estado arreglando el jardín durante horas, entró a la cocina por algo fresco y, miró adorada la mesada. Había una carta suya. Corrió a tomar la carta, la cual, aparentemente ya había sido leía ya que estaba abierta. La leyó y a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, sus ojos se humedecían con pesadumbre.

"_Quería Familia Weasley, y Hermione Granger:_

_Me veo feliz de invitarlos a mi futuro matrimonio con Jane O'neil. Dicha ceremonia se llevará a cabo el día 30 de octubre del corriente año._

(Era una carta ya impresa pero debajo había una aclaración escrita a mano por Harry. Y decía...)

**Es ahora cuando más necesito de todos ustedes... Mis amigos, mis hermanos... mi familia. Gracias por toda una vida de apoyo brindado hacia mi persona.**

_**En fin... Pueden venirse unos días antes, y es que con Jane decidimos hacer una sola fiesta de despedida y todos juntos... Será una fiesta Pre-boda... La festejaremos el 29 ojalá estén aquí... TODOS!... Los extraño!.**_

_**Cuento con ustedes... en el otro papel está la dirección y los pasajes se encuentran dentro del sobre!... Disfruten el vuelo!**_

**_Besos...  
_Harry**

Nueva York era algo imponente e impresionante, pero no se comparaba con Londres. Los Weasleys estaban acostumbrados a la continua tranquilidad en la Madriguera, pero allí, y en un continente completamente diferente, era un mundo nuevo, que vivía en el eterno embotellamiento y a las corridas.

Tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo a través del océano, sumadas a las interminables horas que invirtieron en buscar la dirección del local mencionado por Harry, ya había oscurecido.

Todos esperaban ansiosos, frente a la puerta. Tocaron el timbre del salón y comentaban en murmuros. Todos estabanallí; Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Percy, Fred y George, Ron y Herms, y... Si... Ginny había ido también. Asistió casi por obligación. Además, una parte de ella quería ver y tener noticias del morocho. Muy dentro suyo, guardaba esperanzas de que él recapacitara al último minuto. Harry abrió la puerta del salón y al verlos a todos allí parados, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que alegría verlos!- Saludó uno por uno y, al final de la fila, donde se encontraba la pelirroja, miró con anhelo. La observó con aprecio unos segundos antes de abrazarla- ¡Gracias por venir Gin!- le susurró

-Bueno... uno no se casa todos los días- sonrió sin saber de donde había conseguido el valor para- Además...- se separaron- La última vez no te despediste, y si no voy a volver a verte, espero al menos una despedida digna!- Él sonrió

-Gracias- Volvió a abrazarla- Ven!... Quiero presentarte a Jane...

-De acuerdo...- él la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a un pequeño grupo y hacía señas. Una chica un poco más joven que Harry, morocha y, a penas más petiza, se acercó a ellos sonriente- Jane... ella es Ginny... Pelirroja ella es Jane...

-Hola!- sonrió la morocho contenta de al fin conocerla en persona. Estrechó su mano con la pelirroja- Harry me contó mucho de ti!... y con que aprecio!- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Y él me ha contado también mucho de ti...- Le sonrió algo cohibida.

-Gracias por cuidármelo esa semana...- Ginny adaptó el color de su cabello, en su pecoso rostro- Ven!, quiero presentarte a mi amigo... Dan!- Un hombre de pelo castaño claro, y corto, se acercó con cierta expresión de ternura en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto!- Extendió su mano.

-Igualmente- La estrechó Ginny contenta.

-El es Daniel...- Sonrió Jane- Mi gran amigo desde hace años ya!- Ginny miró a Harry y él afirmó.

-¿Me disculpan?- Dijo Harry tomando la muñeca de la pelirroja y apartándola del grupo.

-¿Él es su amante?

-Exacto!

-Es lindo!- Opinó mirándolo afirmativamente. Hizo contacto visual con él y le sonrió obteniendo lo mismo a cambio- Buen gusto...- Ginny lo saludó con un ademán y él volvió a imitarla.

-Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer que?

-Coquetearle!...

-Yo no...

-Si como sea... ¿Por qué no me escribiste más?- Preguntó Harry al fin.

-Ya te expliqué y no vine para pelear así que no insistas!- Lo miró cansinamente

-Es que...- ella lo fulminó con la mirada- De acuerdo!- se rindió.

La boda se estaba llevando a cabo. La iglesia era enorme y hermosa. Estaba realmente acondicionada por aquel suceso. El coro se estaba preparando mientras los invitados se ubicaban en sus asientos. Pronto el bullicio silenció, el coro comenzaba a resonar y las puertas al final del pasillo hacia el altar, se abrieron. Todos voltearon a ver a la novia. Estaba bellísima. Harry volteó a verla. No daba crédito a sus ojos... ¿Acaso esa era...¿Ginny con vestido blanco?. Sacudió su vista, y notó cuan nervioso estaba por su presencia. Tanto que la había imaginado vestida de novia. Se desilusionó al ver a la linda pero morocha muchacha de blanco. Una vez frente al cura, la ceremonia comenzó.

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer... Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual esta pareja no pueda contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora, o callé para siempre...

De la fila del novio, una figura pequeña se alzó entre la multitud con rostro serio y, al parecer, una buena excusa por la cual no pudieran seguir adelante.

-Yo...- Anunció- Los novios se volvieron para ver.

-¿Qué significa esto Harry?- Preguntó Jane aparentando incredulidad y disimulando la felicidad interna que la embargaba al pensar en ponerle un fin a toda esa farsa.

-Ni idea- Fingió también el morocho con media sonrisa.

-No puedo permitirlo Harry!- Se excusó Ginny- Verás... hay una razón más que importante para esto y es que TE AMO... Pero yo, a diferencia tuya, no me acobardo... No me importa lo que piensen de mi por decírtelo... no me importa lo que piensen por arruinar la ceremonia... pero descuiden, Harry jamás va a tener el coraje suficiente de no alcanzar expectativas y decepcionar a cierta gente por lo que él considere importante o desee... Y es por eso que, nadie debe preocuparse, sigan como hasta ahora, lo dicho, dicho está y debo irme para permitir que continúen con esta farsa!!... Dicho esto, mi conciencia está tranquila y hoy dormiré en paz al saber que retrasé esto, unos segundos!- Caminó hasta el pasillo y de ahí comenzó a caminar cabizbaja y lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Yo tampoco puedo permitirlo!...- Soltó un hombre parándose en la columna de la novia- Te amo Mary Anne!

-¿Mary Anne?- Murmuraban- ¡¿Quién es Mary Anne?!- Soltó Fred

-La novia se llama Jane torpe!!- Acotó George.

-Tu... ¿No eres Mary Anne?- La novia negó con la cabeza- Es tétrico el parecido que tienes con ella!... Lo siento!- Se sentó de nuevo.

-Bueno, él no!... Pero yo si debo impedirlo!- Se levantó Daniel- No puedo dejar ir así como si nada a la mujer que amo!- Dijo este e voz alta. Un "Ohh..." se escuchó por toda la iglesia.

Harry sin embargo, estaba tan ajeno a todo. Simplemente sus sentidos se detuvieron en todas y cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja. Su mente maquinaba intentando ver que era lo que debía hacer. Como debía actuar para sentirse bien. La veía marcharse y, comprendía que de dejarla ir, jamás se sentiría bien. Y sin su compañía, la felicidad, como meta, sería imposible.

-¿Alguien... más?- Preguntó el padre sorprendido ante todas las declaraciones. Los novios se miraron y luego al cura. Ambos levantaron las manos tímidamente.

-Yo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron. Harry le quitó el micrófono al cura y alzó la voz, clara y audible.

-Ginny... Tienes razón!... Fui un cobarde!- Ginny, que para esta altura ya había llegado a la puerta, volteó- Tu eres más importante que cualquier estúpido trabajo... Te amo ¿Ok?... Que todos sepan... no pretendo mantener nada oculto hoy, y menos en la iglesia!... Que todos sepan, Ginny, que mi corazón rebosa de amor, y solo por y para ti!... Y usted!- señaló al padre de Jane- Es un fraude!... No puede obligarme a casarme con su hija ni por el mejor puesto, ni por todo el dinero del mundo!... Ella también merece felicidad!... Mucha... pero de mi, no recibiría ni un cuarto, y ¿sabe por que?... Porque yo no soy hombre para ella... Ella tubo la capacidad de elegir a uno mucho mejor para ella y de quien si obtendrá la felicidad que merece!...- Besó la mejilla de Jane y le entregó el micrófono. Le susurró- Que todos lo sepan Jane... Me mantendré en contacto, luego te llamo!... Cuídate!- Ella sonrió y comenzó a declarar su amor por Daniel.

Harry miró a la pelirroja, ella le sonreía feliz y orgullosa. Harry corrió por el pasillo y Ginny lo imitó. Se juntaron y él la alzó en sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, y besándola.

-Te amo pelirroja!- Dijo tras romper el beso.

-Y yo a ti morocho de mi alma!

CHAN!... FIN DE TELENOVELA!!...

OJALA HAYA GUSTDOOO... GRACIAS POR TODOS

LOS REVS, Y ESPERO MÁS ;)

BESOS!!


End file.
